


The Garden Rules

by andiownyousomuch



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, TG:re 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiownyousomuch/pseuds/andiownyousomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her heart was taken a long, long time ago, among the shiran flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Snow Patrol's ["The Garden Rules"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLUNzz2X7qk).
> 
> Written in a (kind of) split perspective. Hope isn't too confusing. >_

_“Oh, you will never know how much I love you so_

_Oh, you will never know how much I love you”_

 

 

Hairu holds, one-handedly, T-Human, its lightning shot against the ghoul’s shield. Beneath her other hand, there is blood, a wound and a hole, empty chest, but it doesn’t matter—

 

 

_\--For her heart was taken a long, long time ago, among the shiran flowers._

 

 

Another ghoul jumps in between them, and she laughs as the intruder is split in half by her quinque. To her surprise, though, he doesn’t stop. The scream in his throat is not from pain; in his eyes, Hairu doesn’t see any fear. _He’s coming,_ she thinks. Feels the touch of death just a blow away from her neck.

Feels _his_ touch. _He’s coming_ , she thinks. And smiles.

 

 

_A pale hand brushes her hair, thin fingers picking petals out of her head. “Hairu,” the boy says, and in his voice, her name never had more meaning._

 

 

Her life and her voice fight for a way out of her own body. Hairu ends up coughing a piece of a name, covered with blood.

“A--“

 

 

_“--onii-chan,” she calls him, with a slight blush upon her cheeks. “I’ve missed you.”_

_The confession is soft, almost inaudible. For only a moment, the boy looks startled; but, soon, a hand is offered to her._

_“Come with me, then” Arima says, a smile on his lips. And the choice is simple to make - she was just a little girl, standing before a god._

 

 

She knew all along that an end like this could come.

 And yet--

 

__S_ he would follow him everywhere._


End file.
